


Deserved

by wintercreek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John socks Rodney in the arm, not hard, but enough that Rodney steps back and whines, "Ow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

John socks Rodney in the arm, not hard, but enough that Rodney steps back and whines, "Ow." He knows he deserved that. It's the culmination of too many patronizing remarks about _people_ who don't use their _advanced math skills_ but instead prefer to _mess around_ in _flying tin cans_. He shakes his arm a bit, winces as only he can, and turns back to his computer.

John reaches out for Rodney's shoulder, gripping it softly to turn him back around. The look in his eyes is questioning. Rodney opens his mouth to speak.

John stops Rodney before he begins, kissing him tentatively and then more fiercely. Rodney's thinking about John's eyes just before this started, and then he's kissing John back. Rodney thinks he might deserve this too.


End file.
